Not Good Enough For Truth in Cliche
by whispertoascream333
Summary: With the start of life in an new school, self-proclaimed loner Eli finds himself falling for the one girl who has the power to make him believe in a love he never thought possible
1. Chapter 1

Not Good Enough For Truth in Cliche

Character Introductions

Eli:

High school is so trivial. They claim these will be the best four years of your life but so far it's one big flop. I've been to two schools so far and now I'm set to go to this Community School called Degrassi. I've heard about it, some kids got shot there years ago. One died, the other stuck in a chair for who knows how long. Seems morbid... seems hopeful, at least to a pessimist like me.

I'm what most would call a "loner". I prefer it that way. People always let you done which is why I refuse to get attached. Relationships of any kind are pointless. It doesn't make any sense to me to put so much weight on another person. If you ask me, it seems like the fast track to disappointment. I've had to learn that the hard way. But that's in the past, I'm working on leaving things there. But things have a way of creeping up on you.

Whatever, it's my first day at a new school and I can pretty much gurantee it's going to suck.

Clare:

Do you ever feel like you're waiting on something monumental to happen? Like at any second your whole world will just be turned upside down? If so, you're lucky. I would give anything to know what that's like. Things for me are always the same. I fall into the same patterns everyday. In school, I'm practically a goodie-two-shoes. That's the cliche I fit. That's high school for you right? Nevertheless, I can't change who I am. I like order, I like knowing what to expect...but every once in a while, I wish things would change.

My family is extremely religious. We've never eaten a meal without praying first, everything to my parents gets turned into a life lesson based on the Word. But lately, things have been off between them. My sister is off in Africa now doing charity work so it's just been me in the house with them. I can notice changes but anytime I bring them up, my parents way it off like it's nothing. I want to believe them so much. I pray for them more than anything in this world. I can't have them falling apart.

This morning, it sounded like they were arguing. I walked heavily down the stairs on purpose. They grew quiet as I walked through the living room. They smiled and wished me a good day. Something was wrong, a storm was coming I could feel it.

Eli:

I parked my hearse in an available parking spot. The school looked too cheery, I actually saw cheerleaders with panthers across their chests. This was not at all what I had in mind. I walked inside and found the office.

"Hi, I'm Eli...this is my first day here," I said to the woman behind the front desk.

She gave me the once over. I could tell from her face that I was not exactly cream of the crop. I had on my usual garb: band tee, Tripp pants, black shoes and nail polish. My near shoulder length hair was swooped to one side in the front.

She pursed her lips. Real subtle. "Right, we've been expecting you." She turned in her swivel chair which amazingly supported her heavy build. "These are for you. You'll find your locker number and combination in there as well as your class schedule." She looked back down at her computer. "Oh, and welcome to Degrassi".

"Uh, right, thanks," I mumbled leaving the office. I didn't expect a welcoming committee but jeez, they practically just threw me under a bus.

I looked down at my schedule. According to it, I had English. I glanced up at the clock, I was already five minutes late. The little map was my only friend at this point and I clung to it for dear life as I navigated my way through the building. I found the room, I was ten minutes late but whatever, it was my first day. I opened the door. Immeditately about 20 pairs of eyes flashed to me.

"Sorry I'm late, I had some trouble finding the class," I said as I walked towards the front of the room.

"Understandable, I'm Ms. Dawes. Please introduce yourself to the class."

I always hated this part. I rolled my eyes quickly and sighed. "Hi, I'm Eli."

"Eli! It's great to have you! Please grab a seat and we'll catch you up to speed."

I followed her instructions and walked over to the first empty seat I could find. It felt like all eyes were on me, but one set. I took a seat next to this girl. Out of everyone, she was the only one looking away. She seemed to have so much on her mind. She had incredible, piercing blue eyes and the palest skin I'd ever seen. The combination was stunning. This girl intrigued me, not something many people can do, especially right off the bat. She fiddled with a silver ring on her fourth finger, left hand. I was completely absorbed by her.

"Clare, is everything alright?" Ms. Dawes asked.

Just then the girl that stole all my attention snap out of her deep thought. _Clare._ Such a simple yet beautiful name, I thought. Clare quickly tucked her brown curls behind her ear and nodded quickly.

"I'm fine Ms. Dawes, sorry," she said timidly in the softest voice I had heard. I smiled at the sound. She turned and looked at me. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. She had such a curious look in her eyes. I held the gaze, the corner of her mouth went up so slightly, most people wouldn't have even noticed. But I did. She gave a small nod and turned her attention back to the front of the class.

I had no idea what the lesson was on, neither did I care. The only think I studied was Clare, the way she would pull her sleeves down past her hands, the way she would twirl her pen in between taking notes. All of it was a matter of importance to know.

Clare:

The sound of Ms. Dawes calling my name pulled me back to reality. I was so lost in my head space I didn't realize how far gone I was.

"Is everything alright? she asked. It felt like such a loaded question. I gave the typical response expected in a case like this. It was enough to pacify her.

I turned to my left. At first I thought I was going crazy. Could I really have dreamed up the most perfect guy? He had dark hair, a moody, tortured look. He would easily fall into the emo category. His appearance was a far stretch from my simple flowy tops and blue jeans. He was the complete opposite of anything I would ever want and yet, the moment our eyes met, he was all I could ever need.

He looked back at me, completely bold and unafraid. It was like we were having our own secret conversation, much too exclusive for words to be needed. _I notice you, I see you, and hopefully soon I will get to know you._

The period finally ended. Ms. Dawes reminded us that are haiku assignments were due the next day. I hadn't really put much thought into mine, but it would be simple enough.

I gathered my things, taking my bag off the floor and stuffing my notebook inside. I noticed my shoelace was untied. I sat in my seat and tied up the lace. When I sat upright, I knocked my bag over.

"Great," I said aloud but to myself.

I started picking everything up when an extra pair of hands joined the clean up effort. The new boy silently helped, stacking my books onto one another.

"Thanks," I managed to mumble.

"You're welcome." His voice was low and concentrated. Those two words sent goosebumps up my arm as he looked me directly in the eye. He made me feel nervous.

We both stood up and I put my bag back on. I gave him an awkward half smile and headed out the door. Once outside the room, I realized I didn't even know his name. I had to have been zoned out when he first came in. I turned back and popped my head in the door way. He was a few feet away, his heavy combat boots made muted sounds as he walked closer.

"I'm Clare by the way, welcome to Degrassi."

He gave the world's most adorable half smile. "I'm Eli. I think I just might like it here."


	2. Chapter 2

Not Good Enough For Truth in Cliche: Chapter 2

Eli:

It was lunchtime, three periods into my first day at a new school. This was another awkward part of the day as a new kid: Where to sit. Everyone else new each other for years and were all buddy-upped. I got on line, snagged a slice of pizza, water and an apple. I adjusted my bag on that was slung across my left shoulder and turned to face the cafeteria. The place was full of kids al laughing and talking among themselves. I felt out of my element as usual. I hated being in crowds, I always preferred to be alone. I spotted an empty table and walked quickly to it. I took a seat, plopped my bag on the table top and started to eat.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit?" someone asked. I looked up. It was this guy who looked really quiet.

"Yeah, sure," I said moving my bag over a bit.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." I simply nodded and continued eating.

"I'm Adam, you must be new here." Clearly I underestimated how much this guy could talk.

"Yeah, I am. I'm Eli."

"Cool, so how are you liking Degrassi so far? What school did you go to before?" Adam looked at me expectantly. I'm sure he was a cool guy but man were we opposites.

"It's alright I guess. The people seem nice." My mind instantly flashed back to Clare.

"That's Degrassi for ya," he said.

There was silence as we both continued to eat. I reached for my water bottle when I saw her. Clare came into the cafeteria with a friend. She was laughing about something. Her smile seemed to bring a whole new life to the place. I watched her from my seat, completely captivated by the slightest things she did. Then I stopped myself. I refused to go down this road again. The last time I fell for a girl it did not go over well. I give myself on more chance to look then vow not to make even the smallest attempt for the rest of the period. I count to five in my head and look back up. Her eyes flash to me as if I'd called her name out loud. The brilliant blue of her eyes hypnotize me, even from across the crowded space. I force myself to break the trance.

I blink multiple times and sigh. What was happening to me? One period with the girl and I was practically obsessed? I worked to hard at distancing myself from people for years to have it all fall apart like this.

Clare:

" And so I said 'Drew, if you can't come right out and tell me how you feel, I'm sure I can find someone who can'," Alli said finishing her story on the latest in the Alli-Drew saga.

I started laughing. Only Alli would have a life like this. We may be best friends but we're so different. I think that's what I like most about our frienship. We're at such extreme ends yet we make it work.

"Your life is like one big soap opera, you do realize that right?"

"It's a crazy life, but someone's gotta live it" We laughed and headed for our usual seat. I scoped the cafeteria and my eyes instantly found their way to Eli. He stuck out like a thumb among all the smiling faces. Even the simple task of eating lunch looked ten times cooler on him. He sat with a curious expression, his dark eyes focused on me. Then just like that he looked away, like he was bored with what he saw. I can't say that I blamed him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Alli asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently. Of course with me it came out flustered and blew my cover.

"Are you going to explain or should I just go over there and ask-"

"No!" The mere thought set my heart into overdrive. "Please Alli, don't"

"Relax! I was just kidding, no need to freak. But seriously... who is that guy?"

"His name is Eli, he's in my English class. He's new"

"Clearly, I would have noticed him before." I gave her a look. "Again, relax! Besides, I have Drew." She smiled to herself. "Eli," she said thoughtfully ",sounds mysterious... looks it too all dark and handsome."

I glanced over quickly at his table. He was sitting with Adam. The two were actually having a conversation. At first Eli didn't seem into it but then Adam reached into his bag and pulled out what looked like a comic book. They hunched over the book and started speaking with their hands a lot, clearly whatever they were discussing was interesting to them.

"I guess, if you like that type."

"Question, is do you?"

I scoffed. "That's completely besides the point."

"I happen to think it's the only point. Clare come on! He's gorgeous," she said, her big brown eyes trailing over to where he sat.

I couldn't help but follow her gaze. He and Adam were still talking passionately. I liked seeing how bright his eyes got. There was something sweet about it.

"It wouldn't matter either way. I doubt he'd be into me. I mean look at him. He looks like he'd go for a girl that spends her weekends moshing not one that goes on church retreats." As soon as I said it, I felt miserable. I had no idea why it was getting to me. I didn't even know this guy. What difference did it make whether I was his type or not?

"I beg to differ," Alli said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and why is that?"

"Because he's heading over here right now."

Eli:

"I can't believe you like 'The Goon'! You're like the first person I met in this school that's into it."

"I didn't think anyone else really knew about it," I said. Adam was really shaping up to become a great friend.

"Ha! I've been obsessed over this comic for a while. If only you came to Degrassi sooner. But hey, you're here now."

I laughed. "Yes, I am. So tell me about your fair school."

"Well there isn't much to say. The people for the most part are pretty cool. Everyone is friends with everyone."

"Do you guys sit in a campfire circle and play Kumbaya?" I joked.

"Some days it feels like we're on the verge of it." He laughed. "Hey, do you want to hang out after school? There's this place I like to go to, I mean of you want."

An actual friend? "Yeah, no that sounds cool."

"Awesome, well sorry I have to bail but I'm meeting up with my girlfriend. I'll meet you in the lobby after school alright?"

"Sounds like a plan." He got up and left the cafeteria. I was suddenly aware of how alone I was. Clare was still talking to her friend. Their conversation seemed to trouble her a bit. Her face fell at some points and grew serious at times. This bothered me. A face that beautiful shouldn't ever frown.

I got up and walked over to where she sat. She sat upright in her seat and looked a bit fluster. Her friend was the picture of cool.

I slowed down my pace when I got closer to them.

"Hey Clare... friend of Clare," I said nodding to the girl that sat besides.

"I'm Alli, it's nice to meet you..."

"Eli, I'm Eli."

Alli gave a quick smile to Clare like she wanted to say something but couldn't. She flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I looked over at Clare. She hadn't said a single word since I came over. Her hands were clasped on the table and she was staring at them like they held the meaning of life.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you Alli. Bye Clare." Clare looked up and gave a quick wave. I didn't know what to make of it. I looked at her one final time before I left. Clearly I offended her somehow. I needed to fix it, but how?


	3. Chapter 3

Not Good Enough For Truth in Cliche: Chapter 3

Clare:

That was honestly the most horrible moment of my life. He was so close to me and all I could do was look away. He was nice enough to walk over and say hello and I treat him like he has the plague. I swear my awkwardness is going to be the death of me. He must think I'm a total jerk. I turned in my seat. I could see him leave. I had this sinking feeling in my chest.

"Clare? What was that?" Alli demanded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I...I don't know. I just panicked I guess." I turned in my seat in time to see Eli's retreating figure. I had this sinking feeling that I had just blown any possibility of us being friends, let alone something more. "That was awful Alli! I'm sure he hates me."

"Don't say that. You'll see him around. Next time you run into him, just make a joke about it or something to clear the air. He seems like he really wants you guys to be friends."

She made sense; I just hoped she was right. The bell rang and we shuffled out of the caferteria with the other students. I had one class left, Media Emersion with Ms. Oh. I went to my locker to rid myself of the day's books. I closed back my locker and looked to my right. Eli was two lockers down.

"Seems like we're always running into each other," I said putting on my brave face.

He looked up absent-mindedly. "Looks so." As expected he wasn't exactly through the roof excited.

"Eli, about what happened in the caf...," I ventured.

He sigheed and closed his locker. "You don't owe me an explanation Clare. You don't owe me anything at all." He gave one final look and started to walk away.

"Eli, wait!" My effort was for nothing. He didn't even hesitate or look back. I messed up. He wouldn't even hear me out. It was clear: I did more damage than I thought.

I couldn't stand there forever so I went the opposite way to class. I made it just before the bell. Class didn't hold my attention the way it usually did. My mind kept drifting to Eli. It felt as if everything was slipping right through my fingers. My home life was terrible these days and now that I had the chance at something new, I went and put my foot in my mouth. Eli would probably avoid me and never talk to me again. A part of me thought I deserved it.

Eli:

Maybe I was overthinking it. I knew I shouldn't have been so short with her by the lockers but it was my best defense. I didn't want her to know how scared I was that she might not be into me. When she blew me off in the caf, I didn't know what to think other than "It's official Eli, you've freaked her out."

At first glance, I'm a bit much to take in. Clare is the polar opposite with her pale skin and bright blue eyes. She's the epitome of softness and innocence. I was a far cry from that. Clearly, she was out of my league. I had no business wanting her the way I did.

By the time the final bell rang, I had come to the conclusion I'd underestimated this school. One day in and I was already spinning.

I found my way to the lobby and took a seat by the murial. I saw Clare's friend Alli walking hand in hand with this jock looking guy. I looked around for Adam. i could see him down the hall. He waved to me and I waved back. I threw on my bag and met him halfway.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup. So where are we going?"

"Only to the most notorious cafe this side of town."

His sales pitch made me nervous. "And does this magical cafe have a name?"

"Yes, it's called the Dot." He punched me lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, I'm dying for some coffee."

We left through the glass doors, cutting through the parking lot.

"Woah, sweet ride!" Adam said. I was still glancing around, admittedly, for a glimpse of Clare. I turned to what caught his attention.

"Thanks" I smiled looking at my hearse Morty.

Adamn's eyes bugged out. "No way! This is yours?" He started to admire the sleek black contours and the silver skull that adorned the hood.

"Yup, this is Morty."

He laughed. "Man, you get cooler by the second Eli." He shook his head. "Well, the Dot is a quick walk from here," he said pointing left with his thumb.

"Alright, we'll walk."

Adam wasn't kidding about how short the walk was. The Dot was a cool cafe with stainless steel everything. We grabbed a table by the window.

"This is a nicw place," I commented, watching people walk past outside.

"Yeah, it's a great hangout spot; basically all of Degrassi comes here."

Just then a waiter came over and asked us what we'd be having. We both ordered a coffee. The waiter jotted it down on his notepad and walked away. He came back moments later with two steaming cups of java.

"So you survived your first day at Degrassi, congrats," Adam said taking a sip from his cup.

"Yeah, barely..." I ran my finger along the rim of the cup.

Adam's eyebrows bunched together. "What does that mean."

I looked him in the eye. At this point he was my only friend. I need to vent to someone...why not him?

"Well, it's only been a day and somehow I've managed to get in way over my head with girl trouble."

"Sounds juicy, who is the girl in question?"

"Clare." Just saying her name made my heart beat faster.

"Edwards?" I shrugged. "She's so sweet! How is it possible to have any trouble with her?"

"I don't know." I filled him in on my day Clare wise. "And now I don't know where we stand."

"Man, you really know how to make an entrance. Clare is honestly the nicest girl in school. She wouldn't be mean to you, maybe she was just nervous or something. I mean, you are kind of intimidating," he said matter-of-factly.

I sat back in my seat. It was possible. I looked out the cafe window. There she was! " Adam, I have to go, I need to talk to her," I said throwing down a couple of bills. Chances are it was more than the cost of the coffee but I didn't care.

"Go for it!" Adam called after me.

I raced out the door. "Clare!" I shouted. She didn't hear me. "Clare!" I shoved some pedestrians out of my way. A couple of them had some choice words but I didn't care. I ran and caught up with her.

"Eli," she said sounding shocked. I was trying to catch my breath. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just need a moment of your time...please. There's something I need to tell you."

REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOMED! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME OR GIVE A REVIEW, I'LL LOVE YOU EVEN MORE THAN I ALREADY DO 3


	4. Chapter 4

Not Good Enough For Truth in Cliche: Chapter 4

FINAL CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE! GO FORTH AND REVIEW

Clare:

I was walking down the street, trying not to think about anything in particular when I heard a voice call my name. I had to be mistaken, there was no way Eli could be calling for me. I ignored it and kept walking. The voice called again, with more urgency. I turned to the sound and sure enough it was Eli running to catch up to me, knocking into people in the process. It didn't make any sense. Our last conversation shouldn't have resulted in him chasing me down. I stood my ground and gathered my thoughts quickly.

"Eli, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just need a moment of your time..please...there's something I need to tell you," he said in a rushed, urgent tone.

I spotted a bench outside of a little shop and took a seat. Eli followed after. We were quiet for a while. He stared off into the street with his hands clasped. I watched him, confused by how important the information he thought vital really was. He licked his lips and turned back to me, looking me directly in the face.

He opened his mouth to speak and closed it. He sighed loudly and rubbed his hand against his jaw. "I don't know how else to say this other than just being blunt." It felt like he paused for a lifetime. "Clare, I really like you. And it's crazy because it's only been a day! That's weird isn't it? Am I freaking you out? I'm sorry if I am but honestly, I've never met anyone like you before. I know I don't know anything about you but still, it's like the moment I saw you something just clicked. I...I'm scared by it but also drawn to it. I don't know, I just can't put it into words."

I was speechless. Here I was thinking he hated me and it turned out to be the exact opposite. "Eli, I don't know what to say." His face dropped. "No! I don't mean it like that." I reached for his hands. "I really like you too. It shouldn't make any sense and yet it does." He put one hand on my cheek. I thought I would faint from his touch.

"I never saw this coming. I never thought I'd have a chance at something like this. With you, it's just easy to be me." His face grew serious.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

His mouth twisted to the side as he tried to get his thoughts together. "The thing is... I have a bit of a hard past when it comes to girls. My last girlfriend...she kind of broke me. I honestly worked hard at putting up a wall and then I met you and it fell so quickly, I didn't stand a chance."

"I would never hurt you Eli, I promise." I leaned in a kissed his forehead.

"This is all happening so fast."

"It's life. Sometimes it doesn't wait for you to get adjusted."

He looked up at me, his playful half-smile crept up on his lips. "I like that. That was deep."

"I have my moments," I said giggling.

He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed them. "So what now?"

"Surprise me."

Eli:

In a matter of minutes my whole life course just shifted. No longer was I afraid to say how I really felt. My guard was down and for the first time in a long time I was okay with it. Clare was my missing piece, I knew that from the time I saw her. I should have known that an attraction that strong could only mean it was the real thing. We sat on that bench and she mirrored how I felt for her. In that moment I was somewhere in the stars, flying high above earth. Her words still echoed in my head _"I would never hurt you Eli... I promise"_. There was something in her eyes that spoke the truth even more than her words.

Our newfound relationship was unconventional to say the least. An Atheist and a Christian, a rocker and a pop lover, a pessimist and an optimist. We were opposites from every angle and yet it felt like we were more alike than anything. Where people had history with their significant other, we had one day.

"So what now?" I asked her.

"Surprise me" was all she had to say.

"Let's go for a drive," I said standing up. I stretched out my hand to her. She grabbed on.

"Where are we going to go?"

"Anywhere the road takes us."

We walked back to school and I unlocked Morty.

"Why does it not surprise me that this thing belongs to you," she said as we got in and buckled up.

"This _thing _happens to have a name, thank you very much," I said jokingly. "Clare meet Morty. He's happy to meet you."

"Charmed, I'm sure. So long as I'm not placed in the back, I'm honored to meet him."

I loved her humor. I put Morty into drive and pealed out of the parking lot. Clare sat quietly smiling to herself and looking out the open window. I turned onto the highway.

"How 'bout some music?" I offered.

"Sure," she said the wind rustling her short brown curls. "What's your favorite band?"

"The Dead Hand, without a doubt."

"Hmm, never heard of them... sorry."

"Blasphemy! They rock, here listen to this." I fiddled with my iPod and scrolled for my favorite track. It opened with a sick drum pattern and a face melting guitar riff.

Clare's head bobbed along to the beat. "Not exactly my style, but I see why you like it." Then she made my fall even harder for her by breaking out into a glorious air guitar. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Thank you Toronto! Goodnight!" I said just in time with the song's ending. I loved how carefree I was with her.

We kept on driving down the open road when I thought of the perfect place to take her. I pulled off the road and drove to my favorite place. It was a secluded section of the woods. There were the remains of what could have been a church or some building. Some of the framework still remained after years of being neglected in this little nook of the forest. I put Morty into park and got out. Clare followed suit.

"Where are we?" she asked quisitively. She walked around touching the trees trunk and leaves. "It's beautiful."

"I'm not exactly sure to be honest. I've been coming here for a year or so. Whenever I need to think or a moment alone, I just come here. It's quiet you know?" I watched her walk around aimlessly.

"I can see the appeal. Right now, wanted quiet seems like such a great option."

This confused me. "What do you mean?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face me. "It's my parents. I think they're going to get a divorce. There's always this wierd tension between them and silence. I didn't know quiet could be so loud."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She simply nodded and sighed. "Thanks."

I took a seat ontop of Morty's hood. "Care to join me?"

This made her smile which made me excited. Her face looked so warm whenever she smiled, it made you want to be a part of her happiness.

She hopped up onto the hood. "I'm really glad you came to Degrassi." She rested her head on my shoulder and I took her hand in mine.

"So am I. This day went nothing like I though it would. Here I thought I would hate the school and make zero friends...now look at me. Sitting here with the most perfect girl...but then again it's life right? Sometimes it doesn't wait for you to get adjusted," I said repeating her words from earlier back to her.

A small smile broke on her lips. I was drawn to them. I leaned in slowly, almost to test her reaction. She froze a little bit but soon leaned in, meeting me halfway. The second our lips met my heart almost cried out. Her lips were the softest thing ever. I craved her so much in that moment. It didn't matter if tomorrow we saw that we were not for one another. In that moment I was the happiest I had ever been and could ever hope to be.


End file.
